All's Fair in Love and War:
by SilverEclipse101
Summary: Somewhat hostile-Laelie is ripped from her life in the outskirts of Edge and placed into Tifa's care until Reno can track down the man who put a contract out on her life. But what happens when she meets the moody Cloud Strife? OCxCloud


To clarify a few minor details:

Yes, I know that Katniss is the name of the main character in the Hunger Games. It sounded exotic and I had picked it out a while ago-before I was even aware of the book's existence- and I'm too lazy to go through and change it all.

Yes, I know in Advent Children that Arieth is already dead. But for the purposes of this story she is not.

And Laelie is pronounced _Lay-lie_.

ONTO LE STORY!

Katniss immediately bounces over to the lonely available dark wash table to our far left and claims the small chair near the wall. She turns back to me once she is situated with her expectant green eyes and smiles cheerfully.

I sigh softly and attempt to skewer her with my ugly brown eyes. Unlike my sister, I was more hostile in civilization and even worse in a public pub filled to the brim with big burly power ranger-crazed males. I could almost picture one of them reaching out to me with their big meaty hands. All better to feel you with, my sarcastic mind provided, and I had to bite my lower lip to keep myself from speaking the comment aloud. Reluctantly, I trotted my way over to the table and slumped down into the chair opposite of Katniss.

"You look ready to kill someone." My twelve year old sister comments, flashing me a warm chirpy smile.

"I feel ready to kill someone." I growl, eyeing a particularly large male from over my shoulder as he laughed obnoxiously and pointed at me.

Katniss was not my true sister, but I treated her like one. My real sister was much older and dead, buried six feet beneath an unmarked grave back at our home village two years ago. I have known Katniss for nearly seven years, and thus, I consider us closer than twin sisters. Just by looking at us, you can easily tell we are not related by blood. Katniss has lively green eyes, a pleasant smile, and a lovely shock of bright auburn hair that curls beneath her pointy chin. I had mousy brown hair which was currently tied back into it's normal style-a long braid that swung just below the dead center of my back- and 'royal' high cheekbones that were littered with freckles.

"I hope we're in the right place." I eye Katniss pointedly.

"Reno should be here soon." She smiled sweetly, eyes trained on something that was happening behind me.

Something rested lightly on my shoulder, squeezing gingerly. I jumped up and turned with a single motion, using the momentum to swing out. My middle knuckle connected with the soft spot of his jaw, immediately knocking him unconscious. My attacker collapsed to the ground. A soft snore hitched in the back of his throat.

"Laelie!" Katniss hissed.

Only then did I look closer. With a jolt, I realized the person I had punched was Reno.

I frowned and ducked my head in shame. I wasn't one for apologizing. Luckily, Rude knew this, and he chuckled lightly. "All's good, Lae, no worries."

I nodded slightly and moved forward to help Rude lift Reno. I felt self-conscious. All eyes were trained on us, as if I'd start a bar fight or pull a rabbit from a magic hat I didn't have. Katniss sighed softly and stood from her chair, the legs scraping loudly against the wood floor.

"I wonder when he'll wake up." She mused.

"Shut up." I grouch to her, letting Reno's shoulders slip from my grip as Rude began to lower him.

Reno's long red hair snaked around his neck, trailing like a long thin worm down the length of his body. Conked out, he almost looked attractive.

Almost.

I shook my head and looked to Rude. Reno was Katniss's for-real older brother. As soon as Katniss turned ten, the legal age of adults in our village because of the lower age death-rates, we left the village and made our own in the woods. Reno originally came from the village too but he left as soon as he could.

Our village rested on the outskirts of Edge, far enough away from civilization that we had to rely on animals to survive. Luckily, once Katniss and I left, we were able to choose for ourselves as to what we wore and what we ate. I was an excellent hunter, exceptionally skilled with a small pistol I had bought from a market a while back, and Katniss was good at haggling money from unsuspecting victims. Whenever we came to town, we made sure we didn't look as if we lived in the wild.

I wear a dark army green hoodie that's two sizes too big. The ends of the jacket brush far below the tops of my thighs and the sleeves fall well past my hands. But it is slim, and in some places clings to my body well-giving the faint impression that I actually have curves while not revealing my gun that is pressing against the small of my back. Reno calls them skinny-jeans, I call them pants. Nonetheless, they are black and cling to my thighs and calves tightly. They are tucked into worn and very durable combat boots, two nasty looking daggers hidden within. Katniss wears similar clothing, only smaller and her jacket is a little lighter green.

"Laelie! Are you listening?"

I hear my name being called and I glance over to Katniss. She rolls her eyes and presses her lips into a tight line. I look to Rude. He sighs.

"I was introducing everyone. I guess you missed it." He explained, gesturing to several straggling people who had gathered around our little group while I was off in La-La-Land.

Smiling weakly, I nodded. "Do you mind repeating?"

"That's Tifa." He pointed to a curvy woman who stood behind the bar. She smiled warmly and waved slightly in hello, her long dark brown hair falling straight-just above her breasts. "She owns 7th Heaven and she'll be your landlord."

"Landlord?" I interrupt abruptly, eyes narrowing. "Who said anything about a landlord? Or staying? I never agreed to that."

Rude turned to Katniss, who simply smiled at me and rocked forward onto the balls of her feet.

"You didn't tell her?" He sounded strained.

"No." I answer for her, glaring at her.

I looked over to Tifa and nodded in a small apology. "I'm sorry if there has been any misunderstandings and if you've prepared lodging for us, but I am not staying."

Rude stepped forward and I stepped back, lips curling back. "Now, Lae, listen. You need to stay somewhere in the city for a bit. Please, I'm begging you."

Reno stirred in the corner and sat up, rubbing his chin. "Owe. Who the fuck punched me?"

"I did." I snarled at him, backing up even more as Rude advanced.

"Oh." Reno's green eyes widened. He looks to our sister. "Did you tell her?"

"She just found out." Katniss replies.

"Now, Lae." Reno started as he slowly climbed to his feet. "I need you to stay here for a bit."

"Why should I?" I growl.

Katniss, Rude, and Reno all shared a look. The look adults share when they know something very bad that you don't and are trying to break it to you gently. I had seen that particular look many times in my life-it usually meant that life was going to suck really badly for a really, really long time.

Reno took a deep breath. "Someone's put a contract out on you, Laelie."

A contract? Who wanted me dead?

There were a number of possibilities but I didn't care. "I don't give a rat's ass." I snapped. Reno frowned, obviously displeased with my answer. In a way, over the years, Reno and I had become close as well. And this showed in his response.

"Look, I want you to stay out of the woods until I can figure out who signed it." Reno's green eyes hardened. "Please just do this for me, Lae."

I knew the woods better than I knew the back of my hands. You could blindfold me and set me out at nightfall-I'd still be able to make my way around with ease. Id' lived there for five long brutal years. I had escaped the horrid confinements of my town three years earlier than Katniss at fifteen. I was certain I could outsmart a couple of murderers.

But then I made the mistake of looking Reno in the eye. A mixture of intense worry and concern caused all the cells in my body to turn into lead and sink. Katniss could see my silent surrender. She turned to Tifa and smiled brightly. "Scratch what Laelie said. She'll be staying."

Reno mouths a thank you to me but I look away, refusing to give in even further to his powerful green eyes.

"So can I continue?" Rude asked, sounding impatient.

No one objected. "Those two are Marlene and Denzel. They're orphans who also live here with Tifa." Rude pointed to the two children who stood off to the corner, waving at me shyly. Sucking in a small breath, I plastered a cheery smile on my face and waved back. "That's Vincent. He comes and goes." He points to a tall black haired man with a long red cape. I nod towards him. He simply watches me back-his pale face expressionless.

"There are others. You'll meet them in time. Cloud also lives here but he's out." Rude finishes, clapping his hands together.

"Cloud?" I feel my lips curl back into a small smirk. "What kind of name is Cloud?"

Reno laughs awkwardly and shakes his head. "Cloud's cool, Lae. But he can be kind of moody." He sees my face and quickly adds, "Play nice."

I roll my eyes and smile sweetly. "Since when do I ever be mean, Reno-woof?"

Reno's eyes darken. I call him a dog because when we were younger he wanted to grow up to be a wild dingo. It wasn't a very good time for him, so I constantly remind him of it. Rude looks to us questioningly but says nothing. Katniss giggles lightly.

"Shall I show you two your room?" Tifa steps out from behind the bar, gesturing to the small secluded staircase in the back left corner of the large room.

I nodded, eager to locate all the exit points and begin to plot my escape. Katniss follows as we slowly climb up the stairs.

Tifa points to our immediate left. "That's Cloud's office. He runs Strife Delivery Service." She climbs up another small set of stairs and turned to the right. Pointing behind us she says, "Back there is my room and a spare bathroom." To our left she points to an open room. Two twins sized beds are half concealed behind the white door, soft yellow wall paper reflecting the dimming sunlight that flooded through the window. "That is the room Marlene and Denzel share. And this is Cloud's room."

She points to a locked door to our right, two steps after the happy room of the orphans.

At last, Tifa stops at the last door in the hallway and opens it. Inside lies a softly painted green room with two twin sized beds pushed up against opposite corners. "And this is your room. I hope you like it. Reno said you liked the color green and that you lived in the forest. I know it's not as rich as the leaves but-"

I surprise even myself. I cut her off by turning and winding my arms around her torso, pulling her into a small hug. I am deeply touched by the effort.

Hesitantly, Tifa winds her arms around me and gives me a gentle squeeze. I let go and flash her a large smile.

"Thank you so much." The words are whispers.

Tifa's brown eyes soften. I'm taken back by the sharp resemblance I see between her and my real sister. Biting back bad memories, I quickly turn and take a small step into the room. The room has been placed beautifully-the shimmering image of dwindling sunlight sinking behind the thick canopy of distant trees brightened the room. The window was placed right in between the beds and I would bet my pistol that Reno, Katniss, Rude, and I could all jump through it comfortably- it was so big.

Katniss catches my eye and sends me a sharp look.

I remember my silent surrender and sigh softly, giving the window a longing look. I move to the bed that is to my right, for Katniss has already claimed the left one, and run a hand over the mossy green bedspread.

"If you'd like, I'll give you some time to get accustomed to your new room. The bathroom is over there," She points to the left where a big white door lies embedded into the wall, "And the closet is over there." She points to the door that is on my side.

I nod and smile lightly. "Thanks again Tifa."

"We don't have any other clothes." Katniss scowls slightly, eyeing the closet.

Tifa's eyes grow the size of saucers. "Well, we'll have to fix that come morning time."

Sending them one last smile, Tifa turns and walks back down stairs.


End file.
